


Sortilege

by KodaWickett



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe- Harry Potter, Alternate Universe- Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KodaWickett/pseuds/KodaWickett
Summary: “Harry stood at the entrance of Tomlinson’s waiting for the magic to dance along his skin like it had the week before.  Although he knew Niall would kill him if he found out he was giving business to their competitors, grabbing one pint wouldn’t hurt if it meant he would be close to magic again.”Or Harry hasn’t felt connected to magic since his husband’s death three years ago until he walked past the entrance of his competitor’s bar.





	Sortilege

**Author's Note:**

> After 84 years I finally got this bad boy finished. My prompt was 550- The anger at getting kicked out the bar too early 
> 
> As always you can find me at  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bravelostboy
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry stood at the entrance of Tomlinson’s waiting for the magic to dance along his skin like it had the week before. Although he knew Niall would kill him if he found out he was giving business to their competitors, grabbing one pint wouldn’t hurt if it meant he would be close to magic. “Haz, it’s been three years since you felt a connection. Niall will understand. Just open the door and put those giraffe legs of yours to use,” the voice of Harry’s late husband whispered in an unoccupied corner of his mind. He never denied Pieter anything while he was living and it seemed like this were still true following his death. Ignoring the slight quickening of his pulse he took a steady breath and gently pushed the door open, trying to tune out the amused chuckle of his husband when he tripped on the doorstep on his way in.

There were muggle customers inside at the moment which Harry was grateful for as he could become an unknown face in the crowd and continue browsing this magical place without interruption. As Harry took in the decor around him the familiar form of Pieter settled into view. He was comfortably lounging in a booth closest to the window motioning for him to sit. Instead of following his wishes he walked towards an open stool at the bar, after sitting down browsed the immaculately designed menu. “ I’d normally decline service to rivals of my boss but I need to see the look on Niall’s face when I tell him that both his boyfriend and employee of the month have ordered a pint of Gillywater.” 

The man in front of him was a living piece of art, Harry was sure of it. He would have been content mapping the planes of his very aesthetically pleasing face were it not for the way his eyes pierced right through one's soul. It didn’t settle right with his gut and he sure as hell didn’t trust the monkey on his shoulder, currently giving him major side eye. This man was obviously a master at Legilimency but Harry didn’t feel the usual defensive need for maintaining privacy which gave him the surge of confidence to playfully challenge the bartender. “Who said I wanted to order Gillywater?” The bartender smirked while he pointed in Pieter’s direction. He leaned on the counter, studying Harry’s face thoughtfully while he spoke.”This living work of art has a name and an Auror boyfriend, so if you value your life don’t try any funny business. Liam is also well versed in muggle fighting, it’d be a shame to ruin that Styles face your family is so known for” Despite the warning he smiled warmly before continuing talking. “My name is Zayn and although I’m flattered to be the subject of your newfound knack for poetic language, I don’t wanna be the next victim of a Jelly Leg Jinx that Pieter Rutherford has asked some impressionable seventh year to cast. My familiar also has a name, say hello to Zephyr.” 

Zephyr heard his name and cocked his head questioningly at Zayn who gestures for him to shake hands with Harry. Zephyr looked Harry over for a minute before quickly shaking his hand and climbing higher on Zayn’s shoulder. Harry laughed embarrassingly loud but Zayn didn’t call it out, he just laughed with him until a man channeling the essence of a pixie sauntered in. “Shit. The boss is here. Harry you need to leave. Louis is a bit territorial and..” Suddenly Zayn’s voice was gone but Harry could see irritation etched in his facial expression as he rolled his eyes, sent Zephyr to take customers orders, and headed outside for a smoke break. 

Harry kept his back turned away from Louis but he knew that he had cast a wandless Silencio at Zayn because his entire body thrummed with magical energy. “Rutherford. Or is it Styles now? Whatever you’re going by, get out of my bar. No friend of Neil’s is a friend of mine.” If Harry had trusted himself to speak he would have elaborated on all the ways Louis could get stuffed but as it turned out he was useless. “Oi, didn’t you hear me? All the muggles have left so apparate yourself out of here.” Harry swallowed the slew of insults he had in mind for this prick, instead choosing to appeal to his good nature..assuming it even existed. “I can’t. I- I haven’t used magic since my husband died. You’re going to have to lift the wards so I can walk out of here like a muggle.” 

He heard Louis sigh deeply before pulling the barstool next to him away a few steps so that they weren’t touching, then he sat down and cast Muffliato so their conversation wouldn’t be heard by prying ears. “I don’t like you on principle, being the competition and all but nobody should have to endure being reduced to squib status on their own. Especially not Slytherin’s crown jewel since Salazar himself. I might have been in my 7th year when you were in your 5th but every muggle and wizard in Britain knows who the Styles family are.” Zayn had come back in and started tending to the customers Zephyr hadn’t reached. Louis didn’t give him a chance to serve them before again casting another wandless spell. This time using Accio to summon two glasses and a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky. 

He poured them an equal amount then sipped from his glass for a moment, taking in the flavor. “ Does your family line really go back to Merlin or was that a rumor circulated by Gemma to gain popularity after being the first Styles not sorted into Slytherin?” Harry was about to ask what possessed Louis to offer him a glass of Ogden’s when he plainly saw an empty pint glass in front of Harry that was stained with the remnants of Gillyweed used in his cocktail when he’d realized the comment about his sister. “Gemma isn’t like that! Besides she wasn’t the only one, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Gryffindor.” 

There was a long silence after that revelation, both imagining how that sorting might have turned out. Harry tossed his whisky back with a bit more force than necessary when he thought about why he’d asked the Hat to sort him in Slytherin. Of course rebel that he is, Louis chose that moment to ask why Harry decided not to go against his families mostly Slytherin bloodline. Harry had every intention of giving Louis a roundabout answer, he knew that dodging uncomfortable questions was a skill he had mastered long ago. Then his damned ghost of a husband appeared behind Louis giving Harry a pointed look and suddenly the truth spilled out like his whisky had been spiked with Veritaserum. 

“Soul marks. I know it sounds like an old wives tale but the day my Hogwarts letter arrived is the day my first soul mark appeared, the word Hi in a handwriting that definitely wasn’t my own. I sent an owl to my dad interrupting an important meeting at the Ministry to let him know I recieved my Hogwarts letter and my first soulmark. During the Sorting Ceremony when the Hat said I’d make a fine Gryffindor I chose Slytherin instead. I felt the tell-tell burning of another soul mark appearing. I was so anxious to get to my dormitory and see what my new mark looked like that during the welcome feast I accidentally confused a Pumpkin pasty with one of those damned Weasley products and ended up spending the night in the Hospital Wing with Madam Pomfrey.” Louis’s bark of laughter surprised all three of them sitting at the bar. None was more surprised than Harry when Louis dissolved into another round of laughter especially when he felt the burning depicting a soul mark occur after he thought about how he liked the way Louis’s eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

To distract himself from that uncomfortable realization, Harry focused on remembering the sound of Pieter’s laugh and how much he missed it while Pieter just watched Louis with a level of interest that hit him in the gut. A sense of panic overtook his brain after realizing he was having difficulty conjuring up exactly how Pieter sounded when he had laughed. His brain was like a song on repeat where the only lyrics were Louis, Louis, Louis. When Harry finally gathered the courage to look at Louis he saw his eyes had lost any trace of the mirth they held before. Instead they were focused intently on the new soul mark inked on Harry’s left arm, a rose that unknown to Harry matched the dagger on Louis’s left arm perfectly. “Louis…” Louis firmly shook his head cutting Harry off before he could even begin. 

“Harry, it’s time for you to leave. We’ve had a nice chat but I don’t want Neil thinking I’ve chopped ya up and gave you to some dark wizard for potion ingredients.” Louis took out his wand for the first time since his entrance and lifted the wards. Harry protested by stating that he developed another soul mark when Louis had laughed. “Good for you Styles. Now get out.” Louis got up to clean the bar the muggle way before shutting it down for the night, he needed a distraction so he wouldn’t give into every impulse to wax poetic about how brilliant Harry bloody Styles was and how he wanted to see every soul mark and tattoo he had then compare them to his own collection. 

While Louis was sweeping the floor Harry found himself watching his every move. It wasn’t fair the amount of gracefulness that was given to a man full of surliness. What grabbed his attention though was the inked dagger on Louis’s left arm. “Merlin, Lou. You’ve got the dagger.” Louis stopped what he was doing and quickly pulled the sleeves of his shirt down, covering the rest of his assorted tattoos and soul marks. Harry stepped forward and suddenly was hit with another wandless spell. 

The Depulso charm hit Harry square in his chest with such force it knocked him back several feet, causing his body to land with a thud at the door. “Look, you’re a good lad Harry but I don’t want a soul mate. I’ve been on me own since my mum- since I started this pub with Zayn and for what it’s worth, I am sorry about that Depulso. I might be a bit of a prick but I know better than to use magic against someone who can’t defend themselves.” Louis walked over to him and helped him up, careful not to let his hands linger over Harry’s for too long. 

Harry nodded his head in reply, he didn’t trust himself not to let the seething anger he was feeling at Louis shutting him out like he was leak from his words. So he nodded again, waved goodbye, and walked out the door of Tomlinson’s feeling more angry than he had felt in the last three years. In the fifteen minute walk it had taken to get from Tomlinson’s to the flat he shared with Niall and Shawn, Harry had calmed down enough to think about his rotten luck of finally meeting his soul mate who turns out to be a real piece of work. After he completed his auto-pilot routine of feeding his familiar which happened to be a calico cat named named Puck, he hurriedly finished the leftover vegetable beef soup Niall had made the night before, then dragged himself to his bedroom not bothering to undress and flopped down in bed. He stroked Puck’s fur until sleep finally claimed him. 

He dreamed of magic. An ancient kind that weaves itself between your veins and entangles its essence in the core of your soul. He dreamed of the Battle of Hogwarts and all that he lost. He dreamed of his late husband, they kissed one last time before Pieter told him to let go. Harry stubbornly fought to hold on. Pieter begged Harry to let go so that he could go to the afterlife. Once Harry released him the dream changed. He saw his soulmate with blue eyes and pixie like features. He was jolted awake by a warmth coursing through his body as if every cell was lit aflame. Just like that, a three year long magical absence was ended. His magic was back. Harry jumped up and ran to his closet where he had placed his wand in a box. He quickly opened the closet door and frantically began searching for his wand. 

Once he found it Harry tentatively gave it an experimental wave and just like it did when he stood in Ollivander’s for the first time, his wand started shooting brilliantly colored sparks. He immediately tried to send a Patronus message to Niall and Shawn, not wanting to disturb them by running down the hall and physically barging in their room. Every attempt to cast the spell was unsuccessful until he thought about the dream he had, choosing to narrow in on the feeling of hope for the future and remembering the stormy blue color of Louis Tomlinson’s irises coupled with the way his eyes crinkled when he laughed. 

Suddenly the wispy form of his Patronus settled into view except where there should have been a chicken he’d affectionately named Geraldine there now stood a wolf who would need a new nickname. Harry kept his message brief explaining that his magic had come back, he had met his soulmate, and he was going back to sleep so they could discuss things in detail in the morning. As he climbed back under the covers he heard Niall and Shawn’s exclamations followed by Niall telling his boyfriend’s familiar, a pug named Ringo to fuck off and he chuckled to himself. That was a sign that things between the household could return back to normal again. 

Before he drifted to sleep he wondered if Louis had felt Harry’s magic return the way Harry felt Louis’s magic when he had none. Miles away from his own flat there was a very disgruntled Louis Tomlinson keeping his best friend awake as he mulled over every detail about Harry Styles, the annoying soul mate that he never even asked for. Zayn poured him another cup of tea and told him he would figure out the ins and outs eventually but for now he needed to get some sleep then in the morning they could discuss the pros and cons of potentially dating his soulmate. Louis agreed that this was a sensible solution and dragged himself to bed before his brain could convince him this had all been a warped dream. All he knew was that although he didn’t believe in the rumored healing power of a soulmate's bond he had never been a morning person and for the first time since his mother’s death he found himself looking forward to waking up in the morning.


End file.
